


Numb

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Tennis player Magnus, Whumptober 2019, Writer Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: "I can't feel it, I can't feel my arm," Magnus' voice is just on the verge of frantic, and Alec is next to him in an instant.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
Whumptober has been burning me out to be honest, I really enjoyed writing everything! But I'm having some struggles with the last couple in writing something I haven't written before. I have another finished after this and then I'm going to call it, sad to miss a couple of prompts, but I have a bigger project I want to focus my writing into and am struggling with Whumptober in my mind.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed these fics, and I hope you like this one as well!

"I can't feel it, I can't feel my arm," Magnus' voice is just on the verge of frantic, and Alec is next to him in an instant.

"Shh," he tangles his fingers through Magnus' hair, "It's okay love."

"Why can't I feel my arm?" Magnus asks, voice watery and scared. 

"It's normal," Alec assured him, "The doctor said that after the level of surgery you had to fix the tendons, your arm would be numb for a few days." 

"Oh," Magnus breathes out, "I don't like that." 

Alec closes his eyes, he didn't like it either, but this was a good outcome. The surgeon had told Alec himself that it went smoothly, that Magnus will be back to playing tennis in no time. He then handed Alec a collection of pamphlets about physical rehab facilities in the area, highlighting the ones he knew had shorter waitlists, especially for decorated athletes such as Magnus. Alec had thumbed through them while Magnus was asleep, and pretended not to be terrified of the prospects of more appointments, and more time around medical professionals. 

"I know," Alec told him, "I'm sorry. But your surgery went great. They fixed the tendons and the nerves in your shoulder. Doctor says you'll be good as new in no time." 

"Really?" Magnus asked, voice dry and disbelieving.

"Well, with a couple months of physical therapy behind you, you'll be back on the court in no time." Alec forces the excitement into his voice, even though he doesn't feel it in the slightest. 

"Not no time," Magnus laments sadly. He's still groggy from the anesthesia, his voice is distance, almost slurred. He sounds like he could be drunk, and Alec wishes desperately that's what it was, and not the nightmare they had found themselves in when Magnus got seriously injured over a week ago. 

"I know," Alec agreed with him, because he was right. A few months wasn't no time. Not to Magnus who trained at his sport daily, not to Alec whose book deadline was due in a few months, not to the world that would keep spinning without them. "I know Magnus. But it couldn't have gone any better." He kisses his knuckles and keeps brushing his hair back. "You're so lucky." 

Magnus turns his face up to meet Alec's gaze, his eyes soft and hazy from the drugs. "If I'm lucky it's because I have you," Magnus tells him, "Not because of anything else. You're like my guardian angel." 

Alec smiles warmly at this, "You're strong, you don't need my help." 

Magnus shakes his head, "Always need your help," he assures Alec, "Always." 

Magnus falls back asleep, and Alec gets up to get more coffee, sends a couple of emails off to rehab facilities, and one to his editor explaining the latest draft would have to wait a couple more days. He started to plan out the next months of their lives, thinking of the rehabilitation, the help Magnus would need while his arm was still numb in the short term, the seemingly endless waiting rooms. When Magnus had first torn his tendon, he and Alec had waited in the hospital for hours together, Magnus had rested his head on Alec's shoulder and sighed, "I swear I'm going to marry you for waiting with me in this hellhole." 

Alec's heart had sped up when he heard it, suddenly sure that Magnus had found the ring hidden inbetween file folders of brainstorms and first drafts. He almost confessed to it then, that he had been planning on asking Magnus for months now, but he didn't, instead laughing softly and saying, "I'd wait anywhere with you." 

He looks up from his laptop to see Magnus staring back at him, awake again. He doesn't say anything, just smiles at him with that look of love in his eyes. Alec smiles back and thinks of the ring in his desk drawer at home, thinks of the pacing he did for hours while Magnus was in surgery, the anxiety when the surgeon came to talk to him. He would truly wait anywhere for this man, and he was more than willing to wait a few months for his perfect proposal. He smiled back at Magnus, closed his laptop, and moved his chair closer to wait some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are all welcome and greatly appreciated! <33


End file.
